Marx Soul
'''Marx Soul' is a powerful, zombified creature that is made from the paralyzed body of Marx, and all of the parts of the powerful Nova. After Marx is beaten by Kirby and crashes into Nova, he and Nova are both caught in an explosion and were both thought to be dead. But it is later revealed that Marx came back to life using most of Nova's energy (Nova himself was later revived by Meta Knight, presumably before Marx came back to life). However, Marx Soul seems to be extremely mentally unstable due to the massive energy absorption, and serves as the final impediment of Kirby Super Star Ultra, being fought at the end of The True Arena. He resembles Marx in both strategy and design, with a few fixes and additions throughout as well. As Kirby lands the finishing blow, Marx Soul unearths a piercing scream, slowly splits down the middle, and both halves explode. Marx Soul is supposedly destroyed for good. Physical Appearance Marx Soul greatly resembles regular Marx in terms of his design and his battle tactics. Marx Soul's wings are now dark red as opposed to the golden-yellow ones the regular Marx has. He also has three claws instead of two. The glowing hearts on the wings are bright blue instead of red, and his eyes are now much more menacing. The pompoms on his hat are spiky and much larger, whereas in his original form they were smaller and rounder. The ends of his shoes are pointy, and he has an elongated tongue with larger fangs. Marx Soul also wears a tarnished gold necklace (seemingly made from pieces of Nova) around his neck, unlike his regular form, in which he wears a red bow tie. When his full mouth and all of his teeth are shown, they are shown to be jagged and unevenly spaced apart. Strangely, the colors on Marx Soul's hat are switched. Unlike the regular Marx's hat, which has red on the right and blue on the left, Marx Soul's hat has dark magenta on the left and sky blue on the right. Attacks Marx Soul has most moves used in his regular form, however he has a few new attacks. The most notable being where he rains down a bunch of paint balls from the ceiling (similar to Drawcia's one attack from Kirby Canvas Curse), slowly at first, then faster, until it becomes nearly imposible to dodge them all. These balls will give Kirby the Paint ability when inhaled and swallowed. Unfortunately, Paint strangely does very little damage to Marx Soul. The vines that sprout from the seeds that fall from the ceiling are about twice their original size. Some parts of those vines bloom into roses, causing more damage to Kirby than it usually does. He can also split himself in two and create two huge energy blasts which move along the screen ( the pink blast always goes first, so look at if it goes right or left, and up or down) . All of Marx Soul's moves are much stronger than the regular Marx's moves. For example, Marx Soul uses his cutter attack two times in a row, and can move from side to side while charging up an Ice Bomb (not to mention it can be activated in mid-air, although Marx) making Kirby more susceptible to damage. His energy beam and arrow attacks take up more of the screen, and his black hole attack does more damage, has a farther range, and is even used as his opening attack (and he also uses it with much more frequency). He is much faster while tracking Kirby while underground, making Kirby more susceptible to damage when he emerges. He also springs up at a faster speed than Marx, in an attempt at surprising the player. Trivia *He is one of only three zombified boss forms in the Kirby series, alongside Zero Two and Drawcia Soul. *Although Marx Soul split in half and was destroyed, he shows up in the movie "Kirby Master" (which is unlocked when the file is complete) in his first form, and cheers for Kirby. The movie has absolutely nothing to do with the plot, however. *Strangely, Marx Soul is fought after Galacta Knight in The True Arena, even though said Galacta Knight is said to be the "greatest warrior in the universe." Although this may be because Marx Soul is not considered a traditional warrior. *In the original Kirby Super Star and in the remake, during the cutscene where Marx makes his wish for control of Popstar; the split-second before he changed into his Final Boss form, Marx somewhat has an appearance resembling his Soul form (with the long tongue, sharp fangs and manic eyes). The reason for this happening in the original is unknown (although this is probably where the producers of Kirby Super Star Ultra gained their inspiration for Marx Soul), but in Kirby Super Star Ultra, it could be intended as a foreshadowing of Marx's twisted return. Gallery File:Marx Soul (Super Star).jpg|What appears to be Marx resembling his Soul form, as seen in Kirby Super Star. File:Marxsoulsplitsecond.png|The split-second of Marx resembling his Soul form in the remake. Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Undead Category:Villains in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Paint Enemies